Large scale synthesis of graphene by copper-based rapid thermal chemical vapor deposition (RT-CVD) methods has been evaluated as a potential route for manufacturing graphene on a commercial scale. Unfortunately, RT-CVD graphene production processes consists of many complex steps, which necessitate precise control of gas composition, flow rates, and other parameters that are challenging to control with precision in a commercial-scale process. It is also difficult to control the number of graphene layers produced and to remove the graphene from the catalytic surface without damaging the graphene layer. Accordingly, there is a need for improved processes for manufacturing graphene, particularly those that are suitable for commercial-scale production.